Pearls and gifts
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: In the beginning of the chapter "smoke gets in your eyes" Trader Johan shows a pair of earrings to Fishlegs, Snoutlout and Astrid. Hiccup sees Astrid's face and decides to buy her those earrings.


**HELLO THERE AWSOME READERS! SO I'M SICK AND I'M GOING TO WRITE A LOT TODAY. THIS IS BASED ON THE CHAPTER "SMOKE GETS IN YOUR EYES"**

 **IN THE BEGGINING OF THE CHAPTER, TRADER JOHAN SHOWS ASTRID, SNOUTLOUT AND FISHLEGS A PAIR OF EARINGS MADE OF PEARLS. I COULD HEAR THE CHAPTER YELLING AT ME TO DO A FANFICTION ABOUT THIS. AND NO, I'M NOT CRAZY, MY MOM HAD ME TESTED (JUST KIDDING) ;)**

 **I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

Trader Johan showed Astrid, Fishlegs and Snoutlout a pair of earings made of pearls and I saw the look on Astrid's face. I could see how much she would like to have them. So when she flew away to help Gobber with his scrap metal, I went toward Johan and asked

"what do you want for those pearls?" he looked at me and asked

"you want to give them to a special lady in your life?" I blushed. I didn't like to talk about my relatioship with Astrid but everyone knew about it.

That's why I got so angry at Snoutlout when he tried to flirt with her. He just had to get on my nerves.

"yeah… so anyways, what do you want for it?"

"what have you got?" he asked. I pulled my sun watch from my bag.

"I have this brand new sand watch" I said with hope.

"Well… this pearls were very expensive…"

"please Johan!" I cut him of "I bet she'll love it!" he though about it for a moment.

"Fine. But you need to know that you are even more stubborn than your dad."

"It's not the first time I've heard that" I said and he chuckled "thank's Johan" I said getting on Toothless.

I wanted to give Astrid the pearls as soon as posible but I didn't see her anymore that day and when I went to search for her the next day, I heard about the thief and went to know what was going on. So I didn't get the chance. Then stupid Dagur came and attacked us.

When everything finally finished, I went to my room and checked for the tenth time that week that the little box with the pearls. It was there, just where I left it. I went down stairs and walked to the Hofferson's house.

I knocked on he door and Astrid's mother opened. I was a little disappointed that Astrid hadn't aswered the door, I got so embarassed when I had to ask if Astrid was home. But I did it anyways.

"Good afternoon Miss. Hofferson, is Astrid home?" she smiled which made my face go red.

"Sure, just wait a moment" she screamed Astrid's name and said "Hiccup is here to see you" I heard a crash and I tried hard not to laugh. I heard someone going quickly down the stairs and suddenly, Astrid stood in the door, her mother looking at us smiling.

"what's up Hiccup?" she said casually. I forgot how to speak for a moment.

"oh. I wanted to show you something but I can come in another moment if you like…"

"No, it's okay" she turned to her mother "I'll be back later"

"okay. Have fun you two" she turned and closed the door.

We silently started to walk towards my house until she asked

"what is it you want to show me?" I smiled

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise" she crossed her arms

"I hate surprises" she grumbled

"I know, that's why it's so fun to do it" she laughed and pounched me in the shoulder lightly.

We finally reached my house and went to my room I said

"okay close your eyes" she rolled her eyes but she put her hands over her eyes, but I knew better.

"don't even think about peecking"

"fine" she pressed her hands harder over her eyes. I ran silently to my desk and picked up the box. I ran to Astrid's side and said

"okay, now keep your eyes closed but give me your hands."

"Hiccup…" she said but I cut her off

"you're going to like it. I promise"

"you also promised that you would be fine the night were you became a human lightning rod"

"ha ha, so funny" she extended her hands and I opened the box and placed on her hands.

"okay, open your eyes" when he saw the pearls she smiled and looked at me.

"You got them for me?"

"Yeap"

"How did you…" she didn't finish the sentence. She opened her arms and hugged me and after a second I hugged her back.

"Thanks Hiccup. I love it"

"I told you so" she laughed and kissed me. I really though my brain was going to melt.

"You know" she said when she pulled away from me "when I saw those pearls I actually wished you would give them to me" I was shocked

"You did?"

"yes"

"well, I told you before and I'll tell you again: your wishes are my comand mylady"

I knew that she loved it when I called her mylady, at first she was anoyed but then she started to like it, but she would never tell me that.

"you want to help me put them on Dragon Boy?" I sighted and then there was my nickname "Dragon Boy" but it didn't anoy me.

"Sure" I said. When I finished I looked at her. She looked perfect. It was like those earings were specially made for her.

"thanks Hiccup" she quickly have me another kiss but this time it was in the cheek. Then she went out of the door and I stood there, looking like an idiot like everytime she kissed me. She was mylady and I was her Dragon Boy and wouldn't want it any other way.

 **DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **BYE! I LOVE YOU ALL! HICCSTRID FOREVER!**


End file.
